


Tweet Tweet

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drunk!Jared tweeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared discovers Twitter – Jared discovers that drunk tweeting is WRONG – Jared discovers that he should have paid attention to Sesame Street because there is a big difference between the letters G & J!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweet Tweet

Jared stared at his phone; it appeared to be moving and he shook it and held it a little tighter – after all, he needed it to behave because tonight – tonight he was tweeting!

Jared thought beer was awesome; Jared thought Jack was awesome and the two together – um – perfection. He swayed on his feet as he staggered to the rest room acknowledging people as he moseyed casually by them. When he got into the first stall he sat on the closed lid of the john and whipped out his wobbling phone shushing it so that it didn’t ring and disturb him.

“I’m Tweetin’,” he slurred at it and he swore it winked at him obviously thinking that tweeting was cool and awesome. Which it was.

He was in Nashville and he was missing his other half; he shook his head and mumbled about love and absence and not growing fonder and then he opened up his Twitter account and began to drunkenly type out his message of love and devotion and – if there happened to be a touch of lust there who cared – the person who he intended the tweet for would be flattered, touched and hopefully turned on. He giggled to himself as he finished his tweet with a flourish and he put his head back for a moment, closing his eyes, imagining his friends telling his sweetheart just how much he loved them, loved them enough to make them the subject of his beloved tweets. He giggled again and shifted down on the lid of the toilet, mind wandering, yeah, Twitter was awesome and so was he with his Moose-kateers and his war with Misha and his . . . .

****

Jared woke up with a stiff neck, a dry mouth and a headache that threatened to thump its way out of his skull. He wondered, for a brief moment, where he was and he then realized, in shock, that he had fallen asleep on the toilet. He got to his feet with a groan; daylight was filtering in through the small washroom window and the club, which had been buzzing, was as quiet as the grave. Jared gulped and tried the door – locked. He was fucking locked in the john. Embarrassed beyond reason he picked up his phone and almost dropped it again when he saw that he had over thirty missed calls and a shitload of messages.

The phone was on Twitter and he bit his lip as he realized he had been tweeting last night; he remembered Jensen’s warnings about drunken tweeting and he held his breath hoping that he hadn’t said anything too controversial. His momma had already told him off for making stupid comments and he didn’t want another ear bending. He looked down at his list and then he looked down again and then he leaned hard against the washroom wall and put his head in his hands.

  
  
**I am in Nashville and I miss you my love!!**   
  


 

So the first one was okay but then – shit – he put his hand over his eyes and prayed for a speedy and painless death.

  
  
**I miss those sexy lips and I just want them wrapped around something that always gives you pleasure!!**   
  


 

God, corny and horny and his fans had REALLY had a field day replying to that one but the last one – oh yeah, it was the last one that was going to get him castrated.

  
  
**I love you, miss you and want you, my gorgeous, sexy, lush, one and only JEN!!!**   
  


 

He hadn’t meant to do that. He knew where all the fucking letters were but . . . fuck! He had been wasted. Now, he understood why he had thirty missed calls and millions of messages all from his wife (and she certainly had a potty mouth when she wanted). He got to the last message and almost fell onto his face when he heard Jensen’s voice, his mouth dry, his heart pounding as he clutched the phone and listened, over and over and over again.

  
  
**Jared, baby – I never knew but I often suspected. God, why didn’t you say something you big moose. Fuck, I would like to wrap my lips around your cock and I’d like to get my hands on that buff body you (and Sera) insist on parading in front of me day in and day out. Baby, you should have mentioned this before. Well . . . before you announced it to the world but hey – you ought to read spn_gossip today. Fuck the internet is on fire, Jared. What did I tell you about drunken tweeting you loveable, wonderful, beautiful ass. Call me.**   
  


Jared stared at the phone and the phone stared back; two minutes later he was punching out the one number that was important to him, the one number that would change his life forever and ever and ever.

“Moose-kateers, huh?” Jensen’s voice was amused and laced with sex, hope and desire. “Baby, life is going to be interesting isn’t it?”

And Jared, fingers hovering over the keyboard whilst he figured just how he was going to say what he wanted in just 140 characters, couldn’t help but agree.

The End


End file.
